Music to my ears
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: A collection of song fics for Naruto. All SasuHina or HinaSasu, you can request couples and songs too. Its the Musical Moment series. 1st Song High of 75 by Relient K 2nd Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCarteny
1. High of 75

**"High Of 75"**  
**Alright, I decided that I was going to do a series of song-fics about Naruto. This one is for Hinata-Sasuke fans so please tell me what you think. S-A-K-G**

It had been snowing in Kanoha for days, the whole town was covered in snow, it made it looked so peaceful. The young children were enjoying playing games in it, the older teens used the cold as an excuse to snuggle with each other, and the working adults cursed the freezing weather for its temperature and the fact that they still had to work. Though most of Kanoha enjoyed the weather, there were those few that did not. Take Sasuke Uchiha for example, he was currently lying in his bed, under the blankets, looking at the ceiling.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath as he got out of his bed. "I hate cold weather," he said aloud. He didn't know why, but he felt horrible. Maybe he was sick or something, probably.

_We were talking together  
I said, "what's up with this weather?"  
Don't know whether or not  
How sad I just got  
Was of my own volition.  
Or if I'm just missing the sun  
_

He didn't know why, but when it got cold, he always got depressed. He looked at the thermostat on the wall, just a little below 30 digress. 'Good," he thought. 'If it keeps up like this tomorrow there will be more chance of rain. He sighed as he turned on the heater, it was still flippen' cold.

_And tomorrow, I know,  
Will be rainy at best.  
And the forecast, I know,  
Is that I'll be depressed.  
_

He sighed once again, no point in moping around his house. 'Maybe I can pelt Naruto with some snow,' he thought. This thought caused Sasuke to smirk, he went back to his bed room and got changed. At least it was something to do.

_But I'll wait outside  
Hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun.  
_

He stepped out of the house and looked up, it had stopped snowing, but it was still freezing and the snow still littered the ground in a thick blanket of white. He took a step off his front porch and made a face of disgust as he herd the crunch. He brought his other foot of the porch and yet another distasteful crunch of the snow was made. He could feel the cold nip at his feet through his boots and he subconsciously shivered slightly. He was glad it wasn't snowing at the time as he saw the clouds break apart and the suns rays jet through to grace him with the little warmth they could provide him.

_Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky_

Sasuke took a moment to bask in the slight warmth as it made its slow appearance. A couple of days ago the weather, the sun was shining hard, just to his liking, but now it shown not hard enough and he was pissed off. He noticed how the weather affected his mood, when it was sunny he was in a good mood, when it wasn't there almost wasn't anything that could bring him out of his sulking.

_And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I_

He walked down the streets looking for something, anything he could find that will make him get over his current mood. Then he saw one of the only things that could do that. He walked over to her, as quiet as he could, unfortunately for him, that wasn't very quiet, and she turned around and faced him.

"G-Good afternoon S-Sasuke-kun," said our one and only Hinata. She smiled at him and he smiled slightly back.

"Good afternoon Hinata-hime," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

_And now I'm sunny with a High  
of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light_

He smirked at her reddening face as he went in and captured her lips. He enjoyed her taste so much; that he had came back to Kanoha for it. See, back when he was with Orochimaru, Hinata had been sent on a mission to sand, he was sent to stop her from getting there. After almost killing Shino and Kiba, he ruthlessly chased the fleeing Hinata till finally they did battle. During which Hinata attempted to hit him with her gentle fist technique, but tripped causing there lips to meet. And after that day, he went back to Kanoha, and stayed there, just for his Hinata-hime.

_And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive  
_

Hinata and Sasuke went to a secluded bench in the park together. Sasuke rested his head in her lap, while she played with his hair.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked him. She knew him well enough to know his moods. Lately, he had been getting very depressed and it was starting to worry her.

"It's nothing," he said. At this Hinata got even more worried.

_And the temperature is freezing  
And then, after dark,  
There is a cold frost sweeping  
In over my heart  
_

"Sasuke, please tell me what's wrong," she asked with a more worried and affectionate tone. Sasuke just stayed quite, "please," she said quietly. Sasuke felt something hit his cheek, he looked up at her. It was a tear, she had started to cry.

_And we might break up  
If I don't wake up to the sun  
_

"Hinata don't cry," he said as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head n his chest and he rocked her slowly. "It's nothing to worry about, its just the way I get when its cold," he said softly in her ear.

_Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky_

"I get depressed in the cold weather," he continued. Hinata looked up at him, searching his eyes for any hint of him lying to her.

"W-why is that S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't really know, I just wake up and I feel like crap," he grumbled.

_And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I_

He noticed the look of sadness on Hinata's face. "What's wrong with you now," he asked cupping her chin and making her look at him.

"I-it just that I-I d-don't like s-seeing you l-like this, I w-wish there w-was something I c-could do," she said sadly.

"There is something you could do," he said, still cupping her chin.

"W-what," she said eagerly.

"Just keep being there when I need you," he said.

_And now I'm sunny with a High  
of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light  
_

Hinata smiled bashfully, "Y-yes, always Sasuke," she said.

"Good," he said leaning in for a long passionate kiss. He started to lick her lip and she aloud him full access to her mouth, and as his tongue traveled in her mouth, she moaned.

_And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive_

He smirked at the obvious pleasure he gave her. Slowly she pulled back, causing him to lean forward. She giggled at that, and he pouted slightly. She giggled even more. "S-stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Y-you're pouting," she giggled again.

_Sunny with a High of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light (made it light)  
_

"You mean this," he said pouting again. She started giggling more at him.

"Okay, okay, c-close your e-eyes," she said gaining control of her giggles. Sasuke did so, awaiting a kiss, but instead.

Bam! A snow ball to the face, he opened his eyes to see Hinata giggling a slight distance away.

"Your going to pay for that," he said picking up some snow. Hinata squeaked and began to run away. Sasuke smirked, maybe he liked the snow a little.

_And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be...  
Alive_

**End**


	2. Beautiful Soul

**Beautiful Soul**

Yup, it's me. I know that your probably thinking 'hey, why don't you update Hobbies: flowers?' or something to that effect. Well the reason is that I had started the next chapter on my computer, but then we moved, so currently, my computer is in storage, and right now, I'm on my dad's computer. So, I don't have it, so I can't update, so I'm giving you guy's this as a 'I'm sorry, but I'm not starting over and you can't make me 'cause you don't know where I live so ha!' gift… so anyway, here we go

SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA

Sasuke was walking down the street with flowers in his hand. Today was the day, he was going to ask her out. Who's her you ask? Well, it's the one and only Hinata Hyugga.

He and she had met at Naruto's birthday party, they were both standing in the back. He had known when they were younger, Hinata had a crush on the dobe, but, being Hinata, she had stepped down and went quiet when Naruto and Sakura had started dating. It was too awkward for her being there, and Sasuke was never the social type. So eventually (it was a long party and no one would let them leave) they started talking to each other. Then they saw each other on several different occasions since the rookie 9 were always together.

Hinata had always been different than other girls. She was quiet for one, she was also very lady like. She had good manors and was accustom to 'higher living. She was also very beautiful, and was the only girl he knew who tried to hide it rather that flaunt it.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

Sasuke had finally got to the Hyugga manor. He chose this day because he knew that Neji was on a mission, Hiashi was in a meeting with the Hyugga elders at Hokage tower, and that Hinabi was on an Academy field trip. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Soon, but for what seamed like an eternity to Sasuke, Hinata opened the door. Looking at him, a big smile made it's way too her face.

"Hello Sasuke-san, come in," she said opening the door wide enough for him to step in. He had hidden the flowers behind his back so she hadn't seen them yet. "Come, I was j-just sitting in the back," she said as he followed her into the open hallway. She sat on the edge of the way, the closest to the Sakura tree. Once he sat down she looked at him, "what brings you her Sasuke-san?"

He gulped, it was know or never. He brought out the flowers that he had and handed them to her. Hinata's eyes brightened as she held them. "Th-thank you Sasuke-san, w-what are they for?" she asked tearing her gaze back to him.

Another gulp, "Hinata… will, will you be my, my g-girlfriend," he asked her blushing, his gaze strait ahead at the tree rather than her.

_  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
_

Hinata was completely taken back. Turning her gaze to the flowers, she thought back to all the good times she had with him. She remembered when he had walked in on her senbon(sp?) practice. She was having trouble with them and he had taught her a special technique for it. She remembered all the time he and she spent together, talking, laughing, **together**.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

"Hinata, you don't need to answer right now," he said getting nervous at her silence. "But I just wanted to… needed to tell you," he said. Sasuke leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Hinata's hand shot up to where the contact was made, as she turned she saw him walking away.

_  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try  
_

"S-sasuke," she whispered to herself. "Sasuke!!" she yelled dropping the flowers and jumping to fallow him. Sasuke turned around, only to end up on the floor with Hinata on top of him. He was surprised, and happy, though he wasn't sure if he should be just yet…

Hinata looked up at him and blushed at the close proximity. "I-I…a-ano I-I," was all she could manage in that moment. Sasuke smirked at her before closing the gap between there lips. Hinata slowly began to respond by kissing her back.

_  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
_

They slowly broke apart, Hinata's face was at its most red, and it wasn't hard to see the Uchiha's blush ether. Hinata threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "S-sasuke, I-I want to b-be your girlf-friend," she said quietly.

Sasuke put his arms around her tightly, he was… happy? Overjoyed maybe? Something that he was sure that he's never felt before. It was amazing that a few stuttered words could make him feel this way.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you Hinata," he said, with a smile on his face.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
_

Sasuke and Hinata got up from there position. He grabbed her hand and began to walk toward the door.

"W-where are we g-going?" she asked letting him pull her.

"To rub it in the rest of the rookie nine's faces," he said as they got out side. Picking her up bridle style he jumped toward the training grounds where everyone would most likely be.

_  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA

Aw, how touching (tears in her eyes) well, review me please :)

-S-A-K-G


	3. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
